Shadows of Greece
by VSilverWolfV
Summary: Isaac, Son of Hades, Noah, Son of Hephaestus, and Bailey, Daughter of Hecate, Enroll in an epic quest to destroy the three creators of Zues's lightning Bolt. Brontes, Steropes, and Arges have been giving lightning bolts to the enemies and they must be stopped.


Shadows of Greece

Chapter I  
Steaming Hot Pancakes  
Isaac

I woke up in a cold sweat, staring at the ceiling. The blades of the fan spinning faster than I could track with my eye. The curtains were open and a full moon was shining so bright it could have blinded me. The cold crisp morning air filled the room, my nose so stuffy I could barely breath. A sweet smell of bacon fills the air as I get up, "I wonder why someones making breakfast at two in the morning". I put on my navy blue hoodie and started toward the door, the wood floor was freezing cold under my feet. The smell of bacon got stronger as I went down the hall, I looked over the railing down into the kitchen and there was mom. "Hey mom, why are you up so early"? I said in a really tired voice. "I'm taking you somewhere special for your birthday". oh yeah I completely forgot about my birthday, I mean who forgets about there birthday. "Go put some jeans on and come down to eat." my mom yelled up as I started walking back to my room. I looked at my pairs of jeans and went with my favorite ones. my favorite jeans are like how normal jeans are, blue with nice deep pockets 'Hurry up Isaac we can't wait, the place will close at six!" "I'll be down in a sec!" I yelled back down to mom. I slipped on my jeans and put my pocket knife in my pocket, grabbed a twenty dollar bill and put it in my pocket as well. I normally have my pockets full just in case. I grabbed the last thing out of my room which is a silver necklace that has a silver skull on it and headed out the door. As soon as my mom could see me she asked "Got everything?" yeah, like I was to know what to bring to some place I don't know. "Yeah I got my stuff". I said in a sarcastic tone. "This is serious Isaac we have to go to this place!" my mom blurted out. She grabbed the car keys , her purse, and her purple coffee mug, we walked out the door shutting lights off as we went to the door. I got in the car first on the driver side of our dodge nitro, as mom walked by the window time seemed to slow down and her necklace (the same one as mine) started to turn black. After I noticed it time went back to normal, mom got into the car and started the engine. I asked my mom what the necklace thing was about but she didn't say anything even though she looked surprised. She muttered something that sounded like "He's coming" but I couldn't make it out. We pulled out of the driveway, the sky was pitch black and the moon was insanely bright like the moon was the sun. We drove down the road and stopped at my friends house, the house had white shingles on the outside. The house wasn't big at all, it was just a normal sized house with a bunch of robots in the yard. I got out of the car and walked up to the door. I knocked hard on the door and Noah answered. "Why are you here at three in the morning man?" he asked in an extremely tired voice "My mom asked to pick you up, cause its my birthday!" I told him "ok well I'll be down in a sec" He closed the door, I walked back to the car and got in "Is he coming"? mom asked right as I got in. "Yeah" Noah opened the door, grabbed a robot from the yard and rushed over. He opened the car door and put the robot in between us, "What, you never know when you need a robot." he buckled up and we started driving again. "So where are we going exactly?" Noah asked after what seemed like an hour. "I have no clue." I answered back "We are going to a place that will have an effect on you but its good!" Oh great a place that might change me, that sounds fine! I thought in my head "ok, well whatever this place is, its gotta be good right"? Noah asked. An awkward silence passed between the three of us. Oh, I forgot to tell you what noah looks like otherwise you would get the wrong idea. Anyway Noah has blue jeans that have deep pockets like mine, he has a leaf green shirt. Noah has ruffled brown hair and fire red eyes, he is about five inches taller than me. We drove for about nine miles. "When will we get to a rest stop"? Noah asked as his stomach growled in a long deep moan. "We can stop and eat here" my mom responded back. The car rolled into the parking spot with no problems. As we walked in we saw perfectly laid out table, multicolored lights hanging from the ceiling, and waiters bustling about. A dozen trays were laid out on a table with hot steaming breakfast foods in them. Here is a brief list, there were piles of buttermilk pancakes twice the size of my hands. Piles of french toast with a brown crisp, golden hash browns filled the silver platter that sat on the long stretch of table, and fruit piled so high you couldn't see the people behind them. "Lets find somewhere to sit." my mom said while we were dazed by all the food."yeah" Noah and I said in unison. We found a table and sat down, the table was nice, with a vase of red, orange, and yellow flowers. Ketchup, and mustard bottles sat still on the table toward the window, with a pepper and salt shaker next to them. "Lets go get some food" I told Noah. We left our stuff at the table and walked over to the buffet grabbed some plates and quickly scanned the food laid out on the first tray. I grabbed two freshly made pancakes, While Noah ahead of me had piles of pancakes with chocolate chips in them with a big pile of hashbrowns. Noah finished getting his food and walked back to the table, I grabbed some hash browns then went back to the table. My mom didn't want anything so she just sipped some hot black tea with sweetener. We sat down and started eating, the pancakes where really moist so you didn't get a dry mouth, the hashbrowns were nice and salty which is how they should be. When we finished eating we started to pack up and head out when someone barged through the doors yelling "monster!"

Chapter II  
The Weird Ones  
Isaac  
So yeah the day has been weird so far but it gets insanely crazier. When the man came in screaming I immediately started looking, my eyes darted back and forth around the room to see what the problem was. A huge beast which looked like a cyclops crashed into the side of the cafe and sent everyone in a panic, "Get in the car!" mom yelled. We ran to the car and got in but a girl was standing there to, the car beeped so we could get in which we did but the girl got in to. I was in the passenger seat with noah behind me the the left and the girl directly behind me. "Who are you?" I asked the girl  
"I am Bailey, and I have abandoned me family to live on the run" Bailey said "ok well thats not weird at all" I answered back. The cyclopes reared around and came full speed toward us like we started the fight, he kicked the ground and ran. The car veered out onto the road, made a turn, and now was going full speed down the freeway. Its around five in the morning now and we still have ways to go, great, just wonderful! "Stop!" I yelled as the car came to a screeching halt. A man in all black with a chainsaw sword covered in spike decals was on the road with his black hood on, he looked deadly but didn't move. "We have to get going here soon so we can make it" mom said in a rushed voice. The man started approaching the driver side window. "Oh no" Noah said quietly. Black robe man tapped on the window with his bony fingers which was strange, a loud hum shook the car and the strange guy turned to see the sound. His deathly face lit up and then got ran over by a semi truck and in this case was lucky. "Hahaha Death died by a semi truck thats the funniest death ever" Noah said while trying to not laugh. His sword stuck in the ground in front of the car straight up, I got out and grabbed the hilt of the sword. The girl got out and ran to me "Don't grab it! Its cursed!" she yelled in my face "How do you know?" I asked her. "Because the writing on the blade says only a son of Hades can hold it". she told me " Oh well thats makes sense, but how am I holding it?" "Because your a son of Hades" my mom says out the window. "Wait wait wait, What are you talking about?" Noah asks "And I am a daughter of Hecate, the greek god for magic" Bailey told me. Noah and mom got out of the car to discuss this outside even though we should be driving while talking but this was too much to take in. "So which god am I the son of?" Noah asks "Judging by the robot in the car I'd say its Hephaestus, the greek god of the forge". "So the robot proves that because I am good at crafting?" "yes" bailey answered back to Noah. "So mom what daughter of a god are you?" I asked mom. "I am none because I was found by Hades to have you" "Lets just get in the car and get on our way" I said trying to keep calm which is hard in a time like this. Yep so I am a son of Hades which is the god of death so yeah that is very dramatic. What's also funny is that fact that I as a kid hung out around graves, true story. "So this means I can take the sword?" I asked bailey and mom. "Yes you can" my mom responded back, I grabbed the sword hilt and lifted the dark blade out of the concrete. I swung it around and accidentally cut the road but the blade didn't bend or dent. "Wow, thats sword is sweet!" Noah yelled out "Yeah, you better be careful with that" mom told me. Thirty minutes pass that sword with the black hood guy "ok we are here" my mom told us" "This looks like an arch in the middle of the woods" I told mom "What the hell is this!?" Noah asked out loud. The landscape was beautiful with trees all over the place with needles on the ground sharp as the sword I grabbed from that one weird black hood guy. The light was shining lightly through the woods on the arch way like it was enchanted. We walked through the archway and it felt and looked a lot different from the other side we were on. The "Otherside" which is the side we were going to, was a forest of pine and redwood trees, which needles are littering the forest floor. People all wearing orange shirts that said "Camp-Half Blood" were running around to each building, the buildings had different styles to each one. There was a building that has big turning bronze gears sticking out of the roof with two smoke stacks that leaked pitch black smoke into the morning sky. When I looked over at a black obsidian building with lava moats I thought I was going to faint. The reason for this is because a huge silver skull was above the doorway, Let me remind you that my necklace has a silver skull on it as well. Now you know why I was going to faint. "Yeah, thats your cabin, Isaac". Mom broke the silence "Hi, Welcome to Camp-Half Blood!" A girl about our age came up and said. "I'm Annabeth, and this is your new home, let me show you around". "So, Isaac why did your mom bring us here to a camp"? Noah asked in a very confused voice "That's why" Annabeth pointed above Noah's head than mine, We looked up and saw glowing symbols just sitting there. The one above Noah was a flaming hammer, the one floating above me was a black smokey skull. Everyone stopped and looked at us like we were crazy. "Looks like your parent god has accepted you." Annabeth told us "Why don't you have one, oh" Annabeth questioned Bailey. Then out of now were a symbol popped up above bailey's head in the form of a magic spark. "Well looks like you're a daughter of Hecate, the goddess of magic". "so I can shoot fireballs and lightning and stuff like that!?" Bailey screamed in question "Hey Leo, Percy, come down and see who are new camp demigods are"! Annabeth yelled out "Who are Leo and Percy"? Noah asked "We are". Percy and Leo came down the hill Percy had sea green eyes with a orange camp half-blood shirt and jeans on with dark brown hair, Leo had a toolbelt on his waist with fire blazing eyes, a white shirt that had no burns on it even though he was holding fire, and he had jeans on as well. "so Noah you're a son of Hephaestus, how would you like to come look at the forge"? Leo asked Noah in excitement "I would love to"! Noah and Leo walked off to go to there happy place. "Percy, What can you do"? I asked "I can control water, after all I am the son of the greek god Poseidon". Wow so he is the son of a major god like me but he can control water, what can I do? Nothing so far but having a black chainsaw sword from the black hood guy. "So what can you do"? Percy asked in a strong sturdy voice. Well I can't do anything besides having a black sword, thats it! "I can use this sword which can only be used by a son of Hades". I told him enthusiastically "Not as cool as this". Percy got into stance then put his arms to his sides held up his arms then bam, water was all around us and looking like he controlled it. "Wow" Bailey and I yelled out over the sound of the rushing water. The water subsided then slide down the hill to the ocean. "Pretty cool huh"? "Yeah" I responded. The camp is awesome, its got demi-god people just like us except they know how to use their powers when we don't yet. "Hey theres smoke coming from…" I was going to finish talking but a massive fireball rose into the sky and an explosion shook the hills and rattled the trees. "Percy you need to get to bunker nine its on fire!" Someone screamed from the top of a hill. Percy, Bailey and I started to run as fast as we could through the forest. I unsheathed my sword just in case of a fight.

Chapter III  
And there it goes…  
Noah  
I left Isaac and Bailey behind because they don't need to see this. Leo led me up the hill and into a building made of gears and lots of metal, which is my style of course. When we got to the building I was amazed by all the stuff, even though I was good at robotics, this made me faint pretty much. "Well this is the Hephaestus cabin" Leo told me after I awoke from my deep fascination. "Wow" I finally said "Lets go to bunker 9 where all the big toys are at" Leo said out loud in amusement We walked out through the door then went right, along a pathway through the center of the cabins. The path was gravel and cobblestone leading out into a forested area which had huge trees and boulders. We walked for about five to ten minutes before we got there. "Welcome to Bunker Nine!" Leo greated me to the place as he pressed a button. The massive metal doors opened up to give visual to a circle in the center of a room that had iron pathway with railings on the high parts of the walls. The floor was really smooth stone and had no scorch marks of any kind, metal was everywhere littering the floor and shelves, in the center of the room was one thing, A massive airship."That ship there is called the Argo II, just like the one jason and the argonauts used except ours can fly and it has bronze guns on it". I don't know how he knew I was going to ask but it was probably that I was staring at it. "Can we check it out"? I asked Leo "sadly no because it took major damage so we need to repair it" That sucks, well I am getting ideas on what Isaac, Bailey, and I can ride in for our adventures. "So the railings help when getting onto the deck of the ship and to carry stuff via the crane hanging from the ceiling". Leo said "This place is just like home but way better"! "Here Noah you're going to need this" Leo handed me a plain white shirt " does this come in Lime green"? I asked taking the shirt "Actually" Leo reached into his belt and produced a Lime green shirt. "There, Its lime green and its fire proof". "Today just keeps getting better and better"! I slipped my shirt off then put my arms through the sleeves and pulled it down. "Lets work on the new bronze engines were making over there" Leo said pointing over to a gleaming engine with a coppery glaze. We walked over and I examined the engine. "Ok, so we have to get the motor in then test it after we put the battery in which in this case is the equivalent of a nuclear fusion generator" He told me to pick up a large capsule that was also bronze and had a bright glow through the plexiglass, there was magma in it. I picked it up and carried it over to the engine. "Take those wires and plug them into the power transformer so we don't overload it". I plugged them into the transformer then took the wires from the transformer and plugged them into the motor. "So whats the motor for when we are making an engine not an axle"? "Oh your will see" Leo turned the engine on then it started to smoke. "No, no, no, why is it doing that" Leo said in a really worried voice. 'Get back"! Leo yelled and it echoed throughout the bunker. Then, boom, the explosion shook the whole bunker, even the shockwave was visible. The energy spread throughout the room and rattled everything. My vision went fuzzy but went back to normal, a fireball rose which lit the room to the brightness of the sun. We went flying backward out the main door and into the forest where we landed at Isaac and Bailey's feet. "Hi guys" I told them in a really wounded voice. "Noah what happened"? Isaac asked with his sword out and ready " I will tell you later" I got up and grabbed a long stick on the ground to support myself for a bit. "Leo are you okay"? I asked "yeah, I'm okay just give me a bit" Leo sat up so we could make sure he was okay. Percy was spraying water all over the fire to douse the flames, while everyone was trying to put it out. Leo stood up "Hey! you guys know thats Greek Fire so it won't go out with water right"? Everyone stopped and turned around, that stared for a while then Percy walked back over. "So what do we need to put it out"? "We need to throw dirt on it" Leo walked over to the fire and took out a sphere and put it on the ground, the sphere came to life and started shoveling dirt out and onto the flames. I got up and Leo gave me a shovel to help, we dug dirt to put on the fire and it worked.

Chapter IV  
The Flaming Dark  
Noah

I woke up in my bed and was relieved that it was just a dream, I got aware of my surroundings and realized it wasn't. "Good morning, Noah"! Leo was right in my face. Leo backed up and sat down in a swivel chair. "We are going to figure out if you have the gift of Hephaestus like me which means summoning fire in your hand". "So lets go outside to do this" I suggested. I got up, stretched and walked outside to see that the sun was just starting to rise. "So to start you have to feel the fire going through you and believe that you can make fire". "That's kinda weird" I said "Just do it Noah" Leo told me with a straight and serious face. I tried to focus on my right hand, to feel the fire, and to see the flame. Then I felt heat, I opened my eyes to see that a fireball was in my hand. "Nice job, Noah!, no one else besides you and me can do this, just keep practising and you will be able to make a flame without thinking". I closed my hand and the fireball went away, I thought of another fireball and one appeared, but I take things further than normal. I closed my hand and thought of intense heat all around both my arms. Immediately I felt heat around my arms and looked. "What are you doing Noah"? Leo asked in a worried voice like I was going to attack him. "I am pushing my abilities to see what I can do". "Yeah, but I couldn't even do that my first try". Isaac ran up looking really worried. "Noah why are you on fire and not panicking"!? "Its because I have the gift of Hephaestus, like Leo does" I thought of normal arms without the fire and they went back to normal. "Isaac you have to try and produce a Shadow Bolt like other sons of Hades can do but it takes sometime" Leo told him. Isaac looked like he was thinking then there was a dark ball in his hand, he opened his eyes and looked. He had made a Shadow Bolt without training. I produced a Fireball and we threw them into the sky at the same time. "Wow second day at camp and you guys already have figured out your first ability, Impressive". Leo said while doing a victory dance. "What's next chief"? I asked Leo assuming he was in charge here. "Well what we can do is try some more stuff out, let's try the training courses we have". "Ok, like what?, a rock climbing wall"? Isaac asked. "Yep, that exactly" Leo answered back. "Why did you have to do that"! I looked over at him. "You're fine Noah but not so much Isaac" "Why is Noah better off than I am"? Isaac asked "Well its the same reason he and I survived the blast at Bunker 9" "We have fire proof clothing and we are just fire proof in general". Leo finished. The rest of the day was tedious work, climbing the rock wall was the best part though. We walked to the rock climbing wall which was covered in lava, and got setup. "Ok, you guys need to get to the top while lava is pouring down on your heads"! "Well no wonder Noah's going to do better than I am" Isaac said sarcastically. Leo started climbing the wall with a very fast pace, leaping ledge to ledge without slipping. "I have done this alot so I know where to go" Leo said, showing off. We started free climbing the lava wall and the first to fall was Isaac, He couldn't even pull himself up on one of the rocks, any way I was doing really well, scaling the wall. One time I just let the lava pour over me, and it felt like a hot tub. When I got out of the hot tub I was pretty cold and I sat there for a while, Isaac was up higher than me but still looked really dead. When more lava poured over me, I started climbing again following the lava flow, I surpassed Isaac and got to the top. Isaac climbed up about three minutes after. "That concludes Noah needs lava to stay warm if climbing a wall like this because of the atmosphere around it, Isaac is a son of Hades so death is around him and pretty much makes him resistant to a good bit of cold and heat." Leo said while we were catching our breath. "Is there anymore"? Isaac said while still trying to breath. " , Swimming". Percy came over and said. "Great, just Great"! Isaac yelled out over the ocean to the east. A while later after we changed into some swimming clothes we stood at the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. "So what do we do"? I asked "You swim out to the pillar then back" Leo instructed. "Right" I said jumping in. The water was cold and dark when I looked down. I thought about how to make this easier and I thought about evaporation and lit up. Everything around me lit up as I set myself on fire and the water around me evaporated, I saw a black object to my left go past me.

Chapter V  
In The Deep  
Isaac  
Noah jumped in and did a cannonball, I was searching to see if he would come up but he didn't, but I wasn't so nervous when I saw a ball of light travel through the water. "Theres Noah" I said to myself. I jumped in and splashed, the water was cold and dark, but I like the dark so its not that bad. I swam down to the bottom where I could hide in the shadows. I felt a connection in the shadows and sunk into them, The world around me was bright and clear like I had x-ray vision goggles. I started moving to where the pillar was, and coming up to it was Noah's big air pocket of fiery light. I seemed to move faster than normal, I swam in the shadows to the pillar and back which was about quarter mile of shore. What's also weird is that I was breathing in the dark like I could breath above water in the air, I got back to shore and saw Noah was still in the water. Noah go on land in three minutes from when I finished, "So, Isaac how did you finish before Noah"? Leo asked "I kinda melted in with the shadows and traveled" I responded "Yep, It's called Shadow Travel". someone responded, "I'm Nico De Angelo" Nico said. He was wearing a leather jacket with black pants and t-shirt, He has brown hair and looks like he would know a thing or two about death, which apparently he does. "So you're a son of Hades as well" "Yes" I responded "And i'm guessing you are one too" Bailey came over and everyone talked for a bit then It started to turn to night. "Lets go to the camp-bon fire" Leo said. We walked to a clearing in between the buildings and every camp member sat on logs as a centaur was talking, he turned around. "Hi Isaac, Noah, and Bailey, my name is Chiron, come take a seat". We all sat down next to each other on a log to the right of Chiron. Another girl walked up to his left and spoke. "Behind a mountain lie three, to whom which will not see, from the mountain of doom, rise a massive plume, as they come from the depths of hell, then there rings the final bell, As fire scorches the concrete gore, water erodes the final floor". She said in a tranced demonic type voice. "Well, that was unexpected" She spoke again but normally. Chiron finally spoke "Looks like we have a quest on our hands!, who will take this quest?" Percy broke the silence "It sounds like Isaac's party and mine are both going according to the prophecy". "Yes I agree but what's the quest for"? I asked "Good question, but you will have to figure that out yourself" Chiron said. We all went back to our cabins with a lot of anxiety, I couldn't sleep, I was trying to figure out what it meant. A knock on the door made me jump, I got up and opened to door to find Nico. "We should talk" He says and walks in. He sits down on a bed. "This might be a little weird to hear this but technically we are brothers and this means we should stick together because you are powerful and together we can do quite a bit of damage. "You sound like you want me to join the Dark Side or something"I said "yeah, I know, but since we are both going I can teach you about being a son of Hades" "ok" I respond "I have thought about what the girl" "Rachael" He cuts in. "Yes, her, what she said about a mountain and spouting out a prophecy, I thought about that and have come up with what she said" "And" "I think that there are three dudes we have to take out but she said that they are invisible so that means they might be small, then the mountain of doom might be a volcano,heres going to be more than three because she talked about them rising, lastly Noah, and Leo are the fire in: As fire scorches the concrete gore, And percy is the water so he has to come. "Wow, you thought about it for a long time" Nico says in amazement. "I tend to" Nico laid back on his bed and fell asleep fast, I did as well. I woke up to Nico shaking me, "Come on we have to get geared up and ready to go" "ok" I got up and walk over to the weapon rack on the wall, grabbed my sword and put it in the sheath on my left. Nico was already geared up and ready, we both had black swords that were the same. We walked outside into the dark campgrounds and I found that it wasn't as dark as it should have been like when I dove into the water.. We walked over to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked, someone answered really fast, they had oil and sweat all over them. "We are here to pick up Noah and Leo". I told him "They went to Bunker 9" He told us. We shut the door and walked over to the Hecate cabin and knocked. The door opened "Why are you up so early"? Bailey asked sleepily "We have our first quest". I tell her "Ok, hold on" She shut the door and a couple minutes later came out and was ready to go, We walked to the Athena cabin and woke up Annabeth then walked over to Bunker 9. Bunker 9 is huge for being a bunker, We opened the steel door on the left hand side and walked in, there were cogs and gears everywhere. Noah and Leo were working on a bronze engine type thing that had a orange glowing liquid in it, probably lava. Noah had a belt on but everytime he reached into it it had something brand new come out, plus all those things in his pocket, what's with that belt, even Leo has one. We walked over and talked. "We have a quest to go on, both of you need to come with us, it states in the prophecy". "What is the Prophecy exactly"? Leo asks "Behind a mountain lie three, to whom which will not see, from the mountain of doom, rise a massive plume, as they come from the depths of hell, then there rings the final bell, As fire scorches the concrete gore, water erodes the final floor"

Chapter VI  
A Trip to Hawaii  
Isaac

It is 4:00 AM right now and we are in the camp armorer, everyone is putting on armor and getting weapons to test out. I have The Sword of the Devourer and that pretty much it, Nico has the same sword but he is sharpening it on the grindstone, Noah and Leo have there fireproof shirts and they're magical belts, Bailey and Annabeth have daggers, thats pretty much it for our bad gear. Noah came over "Check out my awesome new weapon"! He pulled out a IPhone and pressed a button on the screen, it lit up then transformed into a longsword with fire decals all over the blade. "I can even do a battle hammer and war axes"! "Ok, that's just cheap" I told him. We practised for about thirty minutes then headed out, we sat down next to Thalia's tree and thought about the mountain in the prophecy. "So sense the only logical thing for a mountain of doom could be a volcano". I started "That would mean its probably" Noah said "Hawaii" Nico said in a low voice. "How would it be Hawaii, theres a ton more volcanos in other places". Percy partially yelled out. "Because I have been to a lot of places around the world and Hawaii has the biggest land mass for a volcano in the ocean" "ok, well how are we going to get there"? Noah asks. "Well I can control water so i'm good" Percy said "Nico and I can shadow travel so we are good" I told them "Noah and I got the celestial bronze engines done for the Argo II so we can go on that" Leo told everyone. "ok we have our plan" Nico says. We walked back to Bunker 9 and all boarded the Argo II, it was the best piece of machinery I have ever seen! "I will take the controls and you guys can look around on the boat" Leo commands us. Bailey, Noah, and I go below deck while Leo sets the ship in gear as it flies out the hangar doors, now tell me if you have seen a ship grow wings and fly before hmm? Below deck was not as cool as above deck but impressive, Noah was interested in the boiler room, I was looking at the rooms to see which one I would sleep in, Bailey was just looking around amazed. "All hands to deck"! Leo yelled. The three of us ran up the stairs on got on deck. "Ok, we are going to fly across America to get to Hawaii, so I am going to use the new boost mechanic I added to the engines to get across faster". Leo started "Then when we get to sea I will set her down in the water". "Sounds simple" I said "Well its going to be a while so lets play some games". Leo said amusingly. Everyone gathered into the meeting room and pulled some games out, Uno, skip-bo and, sorry were laid out. "Lets play a long game" Nico said while slouching. "Lets play Monopoly"! Leo Yelled out. "Ok, I pick the fedora" I tell everyone! "I think we can get better pieces than these" Leo says pulling out seven Greek mythology figures coated in silver. The first one was a trident, the second was a dagger, third was a gear, fourth was a scythe, and for my group it is, a skull, flaming hammer, and magic bolt. "Ok, grab the one that makes sense to you". Leo says I grab the skull while Nico grabs the scythe, Leo picks the gear, and Noah gets the flaming hammer, Annabeth takes the dagger, and percy takes the trident, finally Bailey takes the magic bolt. We put our pieces on start and we spin to see who goes first, somehow everyone gets around a five but Noah got an eight. He spinned but the table starting slanting then slid and hit a wall. "Man the battle stations"! Leo yelled. We all got to our stations and scanned for trouble but there was none, instead the ship was hit in the rudder. About two hours later we got above seas. "Ok, we aren't that far off from Hawaii, about two more hours" Leo says "Percy, Nico and Isaac can go overboard and get going" "I can to, I can make a flaming ball to glide through the water" Noah says trying to cut in "We need people on the ship and being a son of Hephaestus you can help me with repairs" Leo says "Fine, but next time i'm going" Noah snaps "Nico and I will go off portside and shadow travel, Percy, you follow us on the surface". I tell them "Sounds good" Nico responds. The three of us grab our equipment and head into the water, the water was ice cold, black and murky. Nico, and I dove to the bottom of the ocean to merge into the shadows, Percy just glided along the surface of the water, like a surfer. Percy couldn't even catch up with us but we stopped a couple of times to let him, Nico and I found a small island and came back into the physical world. Percy came on shore, the three of us took a break. "I feel dead" I said catching my breath "Thats cause we are the closest thing to death" Nico responded laughing "I can keep going if you guys want me to" Percy asked "Sure, we'll catch up" Nico said. Percy ran along the beach and glided through the water, Nico and I got up and slowly walked in and vanished into the shadows.

Chapter VII  
Fire Blazing  
Noah

Having to stay on board sucks, I wish I could go with Isaac even though he would be faster and have to stop a lot. "What can I do, theres nothing fun to do" I asked. Leo overheard "Well we can always fly RC helicopters" "You have RC helicopters with you"? I asked astounded "We can make new ones or reassemble the parts of my scout drones" "I would rather make my own" I walked to a metal bench and pulled out parts from my belt, I grabbed the plastic mold I wanted, propellers, motors, wires, wire cutters, an RC receiver, and a dx6i controler for the heli. I put them on the bench and assembled it, some parts I forgot so I pulled them out of my belt. By the time I got my RC helicopter done it was getting dark. "Lets head in for the night, we will anchor the ship to that small island there". Leo said. We all headed below deck and picked rooms, Leo and I took the rooms next to the engine room, so that it was warm and if something attacks we can repair. In the morning we started to set sail toward Hawaii, Leo was already up and getting stuff ready to leave. When everyone was awake and ready we went below deck to the cafe to eat breakfast, it was a pretty fast breakfast, when we all finished, everyone went to their stations to get going. Thirty minutes later a massive wave washed over the ship. "Giant squid"! Leo yelled "Man your battlestations we have a monster on our ship". I got out my Iphone and pressed the flaming hammer on the screen, it turned into a battlehammer and caught on fire. "Lets tango" I ran up the stairs to the upper part of the ship, jumped off the railing with my hammer above my and smacked the squid right in the beak, yes squids have beaks. "Take that" I yelled out smashing him with my hammer, one of his arms caught fire and the squid blaster me with an ink cloud, I fell back to the Argo II's deck. Leo was on a special gun he had mounted to a rotating bronze plate by the controls. He fire a rain of bronze bullets into the beast but it didn't go down so easily. Bailey kept shooting a range of magical bolts but none of those helped, Annabeth was throwing greek fire pots hoping the monster would eat it. I got up and picked the war axe icon, my hammer turned into two waraxes and I started going rambo on the beast once more. I made big flesh wounds in his scaly skin, one was bleeding a golden liquid, the others just kept getting bigger. Annabeth got a pot onto the monsters beak but it only made the problem worse, He picked me up and threw me out into the sea but before I could hit the water I turned my axe's back into a waterproof phone and made a blazing ball around me. I hit the water with a pounding, my head hurt but I was fine when I came to my senses, greek fire pots burned the squid's beak while golden liquid poured out of massive open cuts made with gleaming celestial bronze. "Well we slowed it down" "Noahs good"! Annabeth turned around and yelled. I swam over to the ladder and climbed up, I switched my phone into a celestial bronze sword. I jumped onto the squid and cut him multiple times in a row, the liquid flowed everywhere all over the beast until resting and falling into the ocean. "It's over" Leo said panting. Leo took the controls and started heading in the direction again. "The golden liquid is the blood of immortals" Annabeth informed us. "I kinda figured" I responded. I sat down on the stairs of the ship waiting to see if anything else will pop up and show itself. "look out"! Leo yelled. I saw a fireball fly past me and break the water, bubbles came up. "The volcano is erupting"! Leo yelled again. I looked at over the railing and saw Hawaii, it was beautiful even though fireballs were coming down on us. I started blasting them out of the sky with my own, Leo started to help to, Annabeth was manning a bronze minigun and shooting them, Bailey was shooting water bolts to cool them even though they still will kill us. One almost hit the mast but missed by a foot, it seemed like hell broke loose but I know there is worse than this. Bailey dodged a fireball and hit the deck hard. A fireball broke the waves again but summoned a massive wave, it was a yard from the Argo II. The wave came up over the ship, everyone was covered in water. I saw everyone go down before the wave knocked us to the floor, everyone went down and didn't wake for a while, my fire powers died, and I was out cold.

Chapter VIII  
Beautiful beaches  
Isaac

Swimming off the coast of the island was fun, because there were sharks. Percy dealt with them by bending water currents to push them away, plus me and Nico didn't have physical forms so we were safe. When the three of us were off the coast of Hawaii we quickly swam on to shore and rested. "This island is beautiful"! Percy said "Yeah, I'm happy my first quest is like a vacation" I said "Well don't get used to it because this isn't going to last" Nico said. "Kinda Figured" I responded. I got up and started gathering stuff in case we get stranded here, I also looked around. The volcanos were tall and flat like mountains, the ocean was a site to see, and the wildlife was amazing. Nico came up behind me. "Percy and I saw the Argo II off the coast of the island" "ok, lets get down there". We ran down to the beach and looked out over the sea, I saw the ship. "There it is"! I pointed ten minutes later the Argo II pulled up on the beach and docked, Noah, Annabeth, Leo, and Bailey jumped off into the water. 'Hey guys, you have fun at all"? I asked "Well we got attacked by a giant squid, attacked by a volcano, and the ship almost blew up" Leo said "Well we missed a lot" Nico said "Lets get going before the sun starts to set" Percy said. Everyone walked till the end of the day and set up camp with three tents and a bonfire. Nico and I slept in a black tent, Noah and Leo in a red tent, Annabeth and Percy slept in a light blue tent, since there was no space for Bailey she slept in a giant squid outside. The tents were in a circle around the bonfire next to each other , Everyone went to sleep after we finished setting up. "Isaac, get up, we're going". Nico whispered to me, I got and looked out the tent, it was still dark out but being the son of hades helps with the dark. Nico and I got our swords, backpacks, and breakfast, we made haste for the volcano. "Nico, why are we leaving them behind"? I asked "because this way we can come up with a plan to take the three things down before the rest get here" "I guess that makes sense" I responded. The two of us walked for a long time until it started raining fireballs down on us. "Ok, we shadow travel to the volcano, its just up this hill". Nico said melting into a puddle of black smoke. A fireball hit a tree next to me, I flew back into another tree and fell onto the ground. The world was spinning around me, Nico formed back into physical form and pulled out his sword. "Hold on" He yelled shooting shadow bolts at the fireballs. I got up, We melted into the shadows and left as fast as we could. A while later we got to the volcano, both of us sat next to a tree for a while until the others showed up. "Why did you guys leave without us"? Leo asked "Because we thought we would get there and start planning the attack but we didn't" I told them "Makes sense because you are sitting here next to a tree" Noah said "Lets get going" Percy said. Everyone walked up the volcano and when we got to the top we had a big surprise, there was a whole underwater city behind the volcano that was lit up but couldn't be seen from down there. "Well thats where we're going" Annabeth said amazed "Ok, lets get down there and get ready to fight" Nico said. We all walked down the side of the volcano and over to the beach where we saw the lights. "Nico and I will swim down and see what it is we are dealing with then when we know we will come up and give you guys the details" I said "ok" everyone said in unison. Nico started first, then I waded out to sea and sank into the depths. We swam until both of us found a glass barrier dome in the water, both of us saw the worst thing we could possibly fight. The three cyclopes, Brontes, Steropes and Arges, the ones that make Zeus's lightning bolts. "Well this is going to suck" I said quietly. We swam up to the surface. "Guys, we have a major problems" I started "We can handle it" Percy said "We have to fight, Brontes, Steropes and Arges, the ones that made Zeus's bolts" I finished "Well this sucks" Noah said. Everyone walked over to a open beach and grabbed a stick, we wrote the plan in the sand. "Everyone will get them onto land then we will all attack at once and overwhelm them". Annabeth said while drawing in the sand. "Two people per cyclopes and one extra to fight any". Noah said "Isaac and I will take Steropes" Nico informed "Noah and I will take Brontes". Leo said "Annabeth and I will take Arges". Percy finished. "We have are plan, lets go"! All of us gathered our stuff, we swam far apart from each other to ambush them. Me and Nico got to the glass dome first, when everyone signaled they were at their positions we broke the glass. The dome broke easily with the pressure of the ocean, water poured in and flooded the room. It wasn't enough to drown them though, Brontes grabbed a bolt and touched the water with it. "Shadow Travel"! Nico yelled. I turned to black smoke, Percy forced the water away, Bailey and Annabeth were with Percy, Noah and Leo created a huge fireball that evaporated anything near them, even metal. The electricity subsided and we fought again. "Percy make currants to push him upward". Nico yelled. Noah and Leo blazed fire everywhere, Noah got out his hammer and pounded Brontes. Steropes threw more bolts at us, but missed. I summoned my chainsaw sword, I shadow traveled behind Steropes and cut him pretty bad, golden liquid ichor poured onto the floor. Leo shot a fireball that threw Brontes out of the dome, Percy summoned Riptide, he jumped onto a shield and kicked off, he flew through the air and stabbed Arges. More ichor spilled onto the concrete floor, Nico summoned his sword, traveled up onto Steropes shoulder and went ham. "You little demi-gods won't get away with this, you can't kill us". Steropes bellowed. Arges brushed Percy off his shoulder and threw him into the glass wall, He sat there unconscious. "Percy is down"! Annabeth yelled. She rushed over to help him. There was glass scattered around him, and in his arm. The three cyclops stood next to each other, holding lightning bolts, Percy was set in a corner where he could see the battle. Annabeth was tending Percy, Noah and Leo were fine because they heal faster with fire, which they had. Nico had cuts from the glass on his arm, I had bruises and cuts as well. "Lets take them down" Nico Said. The Cyclops ran forward and we stood our ground. Nico shadow traveled behind Steropes, I ran up to the cyclops, cutting him, while sliding through his legs. Nico jumped on his back stabbing him. Bailey took on Arges for Percy, She shot bolt after bolt of magic, the only ones that helped were the ice shards. Noah Lit his body on fire, spun his hammer around and smacked Brontes in the stomach so hard it slammed him to the ground, Leo summoned magma, spraying the cyclops with it. In the corner of the room I saw a black obsidian shields that had the skull of hades painted on the front of it. I ran over dodging the fire and blasts, I picked it up strapped it to my arm and swung it around to test it. It is an oval shield vertically then it has two circular indents at the top and bottom. I ran back over to Nico. "I found a shield"! I said happily. Nico gasped "That's the shield of Hades". Nico said. "What does it do"? I asked. Steropes arm came down on top of us, I stood next to Nico and put my shield up, His arm hit it, then he started crying in pain. "My arm"! He yelled, his arm started to rot and decay. "I know what it does now" I said. He pulled away and backed up, then slammed into the glass. The wall got beat up pretty bad but Percy was helping to keep us dry. Nico jumped on Steropes and raised his sword, then pushed it straight through him, Steropes turned to a bunch of dust and laid on the floor, then it all got sucked into my shield, and the red eyes of Hades lit up. We fought Brontes quickly after that, Percy jumped up on his back and stabbed him, I kept blocking attacks, and Everyone else just kept spraying. Arges ran at us out of no where, He picked Nico up and slung him over his shoulder. He swung at me with his club, I blocked it, and he crouched down to hit with more force, then I jumped on his knee kicked off and jumped onto his stomach. Percy jumped on his back to save Nico, I kept shielding the attacks while Noah shot a meteor at his face. I put his head right in the grove of the shield and cut it off. "That looks painful" Noah said turning away. "Get me down"! Nico yelled. We got Nico down, then the dust from the other cyclopes flew into the shield, again the eyes lit up. " I wonder what the eyes do" I asked

Chapter IX  
Raining Fire  
Noah

I thought I would never see Isaac cut somethings head off but apparently he did, without hesitating. "How do we get out now" Isaac asked. "Theres a cave over there, lets check it out" Nico said. We gathered our things and walked over to the save. "We need light" Percy said. I immediately lit on fire and started walking. "That works" Annabeth said. We walked deeper into the cave. "This place smells" Leo coughed. "Smelt worse, just be glad Nico and I don't reek of Death yet" Isaac said "Yeah, death smells, only happens after we die and come back to life on the spot". "ok thats cheap" I said "kinda but are dad is Hades" Nico said "screw you" I said, turning around. I walked down the cave into the dark, I saw a red pair of eyes come down from the ceiling. "Agh" Percy yelled jumping at the spider. "Go away"! He yelled again. Percy stabbed the spider after it just sat there, It was about three feet tall and black. After what seemed like forever, we saw light, and heard growling. "Whats that sound"? Percy asked "I will go up to the ship and check if its ok" Leo said "Bailey, and Annabeth go with him" Percy commanded. They left and went back to the ship. "ok now what's that sound" I asked. We walked a bit farther and found out there was a massive orc army. "Oh gods why" Nico said. We walked out of the cave, and saw an army coming up over a hill. "Take positions" I ran to the left, Isaac was in the middle with Nico, and Percy was far right. Isaac put his shield in the ground to stand up on the spikes. "Release the savage"! I ran forward yelling, My phone turned into a sword and caught fire, I ran through their defences cutting through all of them. Isaac, and Nico were cutting them up pretty badly with chainsaw swords. Percy was using Riptide and using the water from the sea. The goblins surrounded me. "piece of cake" I said. I turned into fire and blasted a wave of heat in all directions. They flew backwards and left a huge scorch mark in the grass, I turned back back to normal. "Told you" I said. Isaac and Nico moved back to the shield. "I can show you how it works" nico yelled over the sound of growling. They got to the shield, and Nico went to work and the goblins while giving Isaac commands. "Put your sword through the slot in the back of the shield". He said. Isaac put his sword in, than souls flew out of the shield hitting the goblins hard. "Wow" Isaac Said. Percy forced a huge wave over the goblins to give him time before the next wave. "We are not going to kill all of them alone" Nico yelled "true, we need backup" Percy yelled in response. "How about us" Leo yelled over the railings of the Argo II. Two bronze machine guns came up from below deck, and started shooting at the back goblins. I took out two modified RC helicopters that had guns on them, and let them go. "I think we are good now" Isaac yelled. Leo jumped down in the middle of the goblins close to me and lit on fire. I turned my sword into a hammer and Leo took out a sword. I slammed the ground with it, a massive line of rock flew upward followed by lava. Both of us ran through cutting them up left and right. Isaac and Nico took out another weapon as well. Only Nico used them though, he was throwing black knives, and on impact turned them to dust. Percy took right flank around the goblins and summoned a wave over them. He took out a good amount of forty orcs. Bailey and Annabeth were still using the machine guns only bailey was shooting close to Isaac thinking he needed help. One bronze bullet almost hit him in the leg. "Watch where you're shooting" Isaac Yelled up. A bullet hit one right by me then but it melted onto a goblin before it hit me. Somehow the goblins surrounded us, and demanded surrender but it doesn't go like that so easily. Leo and I lit up and ran through them. Nico and Isaac stood there looking bored. "You guys need to move" Percy said summoning a wave to ride on. "We need to get them out of there". Leo told me "They will make it out" I said. "AGHH" Nico and Isaac Yelled in unison. "Never mind" I told leo. "Nico"! Percy yelled. "Noo"! The girls yelled from the ship. A purple blast came out from where they died, then a nasty smell cut the air. "DIE"! Nico yelled. He cut through them like hot knife through butter, he looked like a freaking skeleton demon thing. Isaac was slicing through them as well. "Lets go help them now" I said Coughing over the smell. "Told you death smells" Nico yelled. "Oh gods why, it smells so bad"! Percy yelled, coughing. After half an hour we finished them off. I shot a fireball at the last one that was running away, he tripped and fell, then it hit him. "Well that was fun" Nico said. "Well you guys need a shower". Percy said. "Yeah well it happens". We boarded the Argo II, and they went to go take showers. "That smells so bad, what happened"? Bailey asked. "Nico and Isaac died, then came back to life and killed the goblins" I said "oh" Bailey said walking away. Annabeth was hugging Percy, even though his clothes smelled from being close to the blast. Everyone finished up cleaning and sat down in the meeting room. "Ok, now we go back to Camp-Half-Blood" Percy said. "Its not that easy" Nico said. "How" I asked. "Well we need to salvage the lightning bolts from the cyclops forge, sail across the ocean again, and make sure we don't die". "Got it" leo said. "Its pretty late, we need sleep" Percy started "we all fought well, now we get some good rest". Everyone went back to their rooms, after we all grabbed some food. Leo and I went to sleep fast next to the engine. "They're here"! someone yelled "Get them out of there"! I opened my eyes and looked around, fire was burning, the engine was leaking, and everyone was next to each other laying like there dead. "Found them"! Light came through an opening and a hand reached down. I grabbed it and was pulled up. I woke, sitting up, and hitting my head on the pipes. "oww" I said "What happened"? Leo asked "The ship is going down…" I said

Chapter X  
Metal Tomb  
Noah

"When is the ship going down"? He asked. "I don't know, I just had a dream about it" The engines bolts started popping and shooting out like bullets from a gun. "Right now I guess" I said. I bolt hit me in the head, Leo tried repairing the engine but the engine did not want to work, the lava core busted open and spewed everywhere. "We need to wake the others up"! Leo yelled running down the hall. I was still sitting on the ground waking up slowly. The engine exploded before I could even do anything. The whole side of the ship blew out and fell to the ground. "Leo we are above a field heading for a city"! I yelled looking down. He ran back in "They are awake and we might be above California". I got up, we ran around the ship collecting things while the others tried stabilizing the ship. "We can't get it to work" Nico yelled. "We are going down"! Percy yelled from the top deck. The ships hull hit the ground and cracked like fireworks, the ship engine blew up and sent flames all across the field scorching the wheat fields. I saw everyone around me laying on the ground, unconscious. "They're here"! someone yelled "Get them out of there"! I opened my eyes and looked around, fire was burning, the engine was leaking, and everyone was next to each other laying like there dead. "Found them"! Light came through an opening and a hand reached down. I grabbed it and was pulled up. "Help me" I gasped. "You're going to be ok, hey why aren't you clothes burnt"? My eyes fell shut. I woke up in a hospital, to the left was a doctor, and to the right was an extended room with my friends in beds as well. This is bad, I thought, really, really bad. "Where am I" Isaac Opened his eyes and looked around. "You're at a hospital in California, now I am going to ask you a question, and answer truthfully" The doctor asked. "ok" He Responded. "Why are you not dead"? The doctor asked. "Do you mean from the crash or the limbs missing"? Isaac asked "Limbs, mostly loss of blood". "Because, I'm death" Isaac said reaching out. Isaac touched the doctors arm, the doctor started decaying and in a matter of minutes Isaac fully recovered, the doctor was no more. "Nice one" I said sitting up. Isaac satup and started taking the cords off the machines. "I have been awake for an hour now, so I'm good" Nico said eyes closed. I went around taking coords apart, I limped over to Leo first.


End file.
